Talk:Chaos Axe
Is it actually the opposite colour? If it was opposite then blue dye would result in a yellow axe. According to the chart on the gwguru forums that's linked to from the dye article, there a 120 degree hue shift on the RGB colour wheel, with blue shifting to green, green shifting to red and red shifting to blue. I don't have any warriors, so I haven't done any experiments with chaos axe dye. -- Gordon Ecker 07:17, 16 February 2006 (CST) :I believe he's right. :http://www.realcolorwheel.com/RCWcard.htg/rcwcardrgb.jpg :If we put a color wheel up though, we probably want to make our own so as to avoid copyright violations. I'll volunteer if we do want one. :Lunarbunny 10:37, 16 February 2006 (CST) Has anyone tested to see the effect of a Black Dye on this weapon? Presumably it would turn black since Silver turns it white, but it would be interesting to see if/how it became black and also retained its glowing appearance. I would do this myself but I lack a Chaos Axe. If someone tries this do take a screenshot. -- Acca 17:39, 6 March 2006 (UTC) :Maybe if we mix something like black, white, and two grey or something. It'll most likely work, but with a really obscure color combo.. Woah! I forgot to sign! - -Sora267 18:22, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Found in Ascalon & Shiverpeak chests?? Is this garbage or is it an unlocked chest that can drop anything like the strongboxes? 03:38, 23 February 2006 (CST) Here you go guys, there's a dye thing for the chaos axe here http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=25784 I too would like to know if the Kilroy Stonekin chest drop is true. Can someone confirm this? I've gotten a Shadow Blade from a chest during a Kilroy run (I can't remember if it was a Miner's Chest or a reward chest) , so I suppose it's not much further off for Chaos Axes to drop as well. [[AOTT]] 21:09, 31 July 2006 (CDT) Inaccurate Dye Chart I used Purple Dye on my Chaos Axe and it turned into a kind of Bright Orange. :That's what the chart says: "Orange: purple dye." Resulting color on the left, dye color on the right. --Fyren 19:34, 30 September 2006 (CDT) IT IS Possible! we can make a black dye with the new release of white dyes! Finally a black weapon without having to pay 10k! :Who says white are not going to be more expensive Mr. no name? Sir On The Edge 17:42, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :: How is this gonna look with White Dye when someone has it, screenshot please - - Tomoko Pink Angel :I found no mention of the bugged look of a brown-dyed Chaos Axe. Was there a reason for that? —Jayemji 3:52, 7 March 2007 (PST) White dye So any ideas or tests what white dye does on a chaos axe yet? :Dunno, i'm broke so unless you want to donate 5k ^^ — Skuld 19:18, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::I'll cry (in a good way) if it turns em black. I just got one with 15^50 and a perfect Sundering mod. I am bobo 19:28, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::No they change to a very intense white. They glow so much that you don't see the shape of the axe.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:40, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::Blind them with razzle dazzle lol. 132.203.83.38 19:32, 22 February 2007 (CST) Black, White Dye So I figured I would test out the white/black dyes on the axe, just to have a peek. The white dye is kind of underwhelming, just turning it a brilliant white with lots of glowing goodness. You can see it here. The black dye was a little more interesting, to me anyway. It completely (or nearly so) muted the glow on the axe, meaning you could see right through it. This screenshot shows what it looks like against my Warrior's armor. Has it always been this see through? Or is this something new? Anyone have thoughts on the matter? -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 19:47, 14 December 2006 (CST) :Aw, man. I just bought some white dye to test it with. xD I have to say, I was pretty dissappointed, myself. I've never seen that phenomenon with the black dye, though. I am bobo 20:40, 14 December 2006 (CST) Are any of the new chaos axes inscribable? They all seem to drop in core areas, so im guessing no, can anyone verify? — 00:37, 12 January 2007 (CST) I was trying to look for a inscribable chaos axe, but after a whole day of msg's i was pm'd many times with ppl saying there are no inscribable chaos axes. Because as you said they are only found in FoW, and Prophecies Areas. Rhyza 14 18:11, 22 February 2007 (CST) Found this in kamadan for 55k many months back before the hoh patch came out...never seen one like it before, never seen one after. few guys on guru told me to keep quiet about it for a bit, and i figure it's time to show they do exist. if someone wants to improve the link please do http://img219.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw013qg0.png Huzzah! Well, after toying around a bit with my Chaos Axe and some dyes I had in Storage, I found a dye combo which would revert the Chaos Axe back to its original color, original being either exactly what Dye Remover used to do to it or SO close that I can't tell. The dye combo is Grey, Silver, and Orange x2, as seen in the picture. The total dye cost? About 600-700 gold, not TOO pricy considering you managed to get a Chaos Axe. :D! - -Sora267 14:46, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :Actually brown does the trick, - 69.248.175.25 01:01, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think it's actually dyed yellow by default like nearly everything <_< Jennalee 06:57, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Pricing does having a non-max damage chaos axe make the chaos axe worthless? I figure you could get at least a few plat if it's purple/blue (not white) and call it a "Bad chaos axe, but still looks cool." Especially with all the hype from this weekend. But yeah, if it's req13 or something, chances are bad that anyone will want it. If you're really not sure, "guru" it, I use Guru for prices, and GWwiki for everything else. Oh, and to semi-hijack this part of the thread (though it's relevant information to the axes), I noticed Snarling Driftwoods and Armored Cave spiders aren't mentioned on the list of Chaos Axe dropping creatures, despite my experience being quite the contrary (have screenshots if needed.) Oh, and I think a black chaos axe is impossible for one reason..it seems that the dying system for the glow is additive :p Shas'o Kauyon 03:13, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Every weapon that is not max is pretty much worthless, unless it is especially rare or has other really desireable feats (e.g. ultra low req.). --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:28, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :: Non max +5 energy weps can selll though espically a chaos axe or somthing--Blade (talk| ) 03:58, 26 March 2007 (CDT) The Place to Get it I managed to score a Fiery Max Chaos Axe (Gold, Req 11 though) on my first chest run in FoW. They're pretty easy to find there. :That is the only place you can get them! — Skuld 11:12, 21 May 2007 (CDT) There sometimes in the UW though too. :no. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:09, 21 May 2007 (CDT) That is not true, this one didnt come from proph and it wasnt anywhere near the underworld. http://img295.imageshack.us/img295/5453/chaosaxevu1.jpg 03:34, 7 September 2007 (CDT)edit, that was me that left that note as you can see by looking in the picture at the customized for version. Probably forgot to sign though. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 21:23, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Well where can you find inscribable Chaos axes then? Mr-HaXx So how much is a perfect chaos axe worth??? :They're worth about 100k and 50 ectos. They're the highest-priced axes in the game. ::*cough* they're really not. If you put 100k mods onto a chaos axe it might be worth 100k. Of course my definition of perfect might not be the same as yours -Ezekiel 02:51, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::Last r9 15^50 one I sold was sold for 95k 2 weeks ago. --Birchwooda Treehug 05:13, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::They're around 80-100kish these days for perf Jennalee 06:58, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Out of curiosity There is a screenshot of an inscribable non-max blue above. I know inscribable's don't drop in FoW, and I'm pretty sure HoH only gives max damage? Do the Shadow Army enemy in the Realm of Torment drop them, since I have seen stormbows drop outside of UW (and those are the "elite UW bow" skin). Just a question. - [[User:Yellow_Monkey|'Yellow Monkey']] (T/ ) 19:37, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Might have been from a Furnace Drake during drakes on a plain.-- igathrashTalk^ 03:31, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Inscribable? Does an inscribable version of chaos axe drop anyhere? Like in DoA? 80.221.43.100 15:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Hall of Heroes chest is a given. Maybe the Zaishen chest as well --Blue.rellik 05:20, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::Zaishen Chest does. I got a req 11 one out of it yesterday. :D Arshay Duskbrow 22:21, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::Just got a r10 inscribable during the "Drakes on the Plain" quest. --Flightmare 14:03, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Note: added correction on spelling from inscriptable to proper term that is actually a real word... inscribable (meaning something that an inscription can be applied to, thus making it an inscribable item).--ShmEk 05:05, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Old school? What's the difference between an old school Chaos Axe and a "normal" one? Is it just that an old school isn't inscribable and the "normal" one is? 01:18, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Right you are. ICY FIFTY FIVE 15:21, 22 June 2008 (UTC) How to get blue i jus figured out how to make the chaos axe a more rich shade of blue go ahead and mix brown and green or add a black if you want ti a little darker Vodna Leluna 18:29, 17 July 2008 (UTC)